legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 7 - No Money, no Lively Future For The Humans
Narrator: Meanwhile back in the city, a group of people appear in the city. This group is known as The P Team. They are old friends of Sonic and other heroes like Bender. They wanted to pay Sonic a visit cause they wanted to see their old friend. However they will soon find out things are not right in Sonic's world... Knuckles Riso: Well were here! Jinx: I'm so glad Tails gave us a way to come to Mobius instantly whenever we wanted. Kid Flash: I bet Sonic and the others will be really happy to see us! Goten: Come on let's get going already! Trunks: Clam down Goten. It won't take us that long to find Sonic. Jinx: Uh Trunks? I'm gonna have to disagree with you... Knuckles Riso: Why's that? Jinx: Look.... (The group takes a look at where they are at. They are in the city but it looks destroyed. Building destroyed, abandoned, no one on the streets. The fact that a city so big can look so empty worries the group) Kid Flash: What happened here? Trunks: I have no idea. Knuckles Riso: It looks like someone attacked the city. Jinx: Who could have done this? Goten: What should we do? Kid Flash: We gotta find Sonic and find out what the hell iss going on. (Suddenly the group hears chatter) Knuckles Riso: What is that? Jinx: Sounds like people. Trunks: Its coming from over there. Let's go! (The group begins head to the sound of the chatter. When they arrive they find a crowd of human civilians all standing in front of barricade guarded by armed humans. The crowd wants to get past they won't seem to let them. Suddenly a man dressed green and wearing a wrestler shows up and he begins to address the crowd) ???: Attention people. As you know all know, this world has been invaded by aliens. And your G.U.N. made a safe beyond this point. However, my boss, the current ruler of this world has decide that their little safe zone is not needed. I offer to protect to you all from the aliens. And we can do it better then that little military group. But there is one little thing: We will need a reasonable amount of funds from all of you in order to do this. So long as you pay us I can promise safety from the aliens for you and your families. Human 1: And what about those who can't pay? ???: If you can't or refuse pay... Then I can't promise your safety. But I do know... that problems will happen to those who don't pay. Human 2: HEY YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! Human 3: LET US THOUGH! HUMAN 4: WE WANT TO LEAVE! (Over to the P Team the group watches as the crowd keeps yelling) Kid Flash: Aliens invading Mobius? Trunks: And this guy is taking advantage of that by trying to make a profit! Knuckles Riso: This guy is a bastard! (Back with the crowd the man dress in green shoots a pistol in the air to get the crowd to stop yelling and to get their attention) ???: You all now return to your homes. If you do not comply we will be forced to open fire, Crowd: "Worried murmurs" ???: You have 5 seconds to leave now. 5.... 4.... (The crowd begins back up slowly) ???: 3.... 2.... 1! (The green dressed man's troops fire at the crowd and the crowd begins screaming as the fire but the bullets never hit them. The crowd looks and see a group of strange people stand in front of them) Jinx: Everyone! Leave the area! Its not safe here! Kid Flash: We will take care of this bastard! (The crowd grateful that these strangers saved them and they leave the area allowing the heroes of the P Team to fight this man and his thugs) ???: I don't know who you freaks are but you made a big mistake! Kill them! (The thugs opens fire and the heroes avoid the bullets. Jinx unleashes a wave of bad luck knocking down a group of the thugs. Goten, Trunks and Knuckles fight the thugs close range. Punching and kicking them.Kid Flash using his speed runs up them hitting them) ???: Get the rest of the men out! (More thugs start charging to help their buddies) Goten: Look out! We got more incoming! Jinx: I got this! (Pulls out a Pokeball) Go Blastoise! (Out of the Pokeball comes a giant blue turtle. It is a Pokemon known as Blastoise) Jinx: Blastoise! Hit them with Hydro Pump! Blastoise: Blastoise! (To cannon stick out his shoulders and he fires water out them and at the thugs) (After a few moments the thugs were beaten) Kid Flash: Well that takes care of them. Trunks: But where did that green suited masked guy go? Knuckles Riso: He must have got away while we were fighting. Goten: Hey guys! Check out this card I found! it has a picture of that guy we saw! Jinx: Let me see that Goten. (Takes the card) There's a name on this card to. It says "Killbane". Trunks: That must be his name. Knuckles Riso: All right guys! We need to find this Killbane guy and stop him! We also need to find Sonic and tell him what's going! Jinx: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius